


Perfect Carlos

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the perfect need reminders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Carlos

Carlos was checking his reflection again. Cecil saw it from the corner of his eye. The scientist would always turn to the side when looking at himself, running a hand down his chest, a frown on his handsome face. Carlos thought that he was sneaky but over time Cecil learned to read the signs and he understood what Carlos was really looking for in his reflection.

One night after several drinks, Carlos had confided in Cecil about his fears of not looking “masculine” enough. He often worried that when he was out in public that he wasn’t passing enough to be seen as a man. Before coming to Night Vale he had been outed and forced to leave his previous job. A former colleague had loudly announced that they could see he was poorly hiding his breasts, leaving Carlos with a fear that his binders weren’t enough.

The gems on Cecil’s cane glowed a dull and worried light blue as he watched Carlos checking himself. He didn’t like seeing Carlos so worried about his body like this and he wished he could say something but… He didn’t want to embarrass the man either by talking about it so directly with him.

He approached Carlos from behind, hugging him around the middle with his free arm. “My perfect Carlos! What are you thinking about?”

Carlos looked over his shoulder and offered him a grateful smile, glad that Cecil knew not to say anything aloud. “I was just…”

“Admiring your perfect body?” he cooed. He smiled when he saw Carlos blush and he kissed the back of his neck. “I love you, Carlos. You’re perfect just the way you are.”

Carlos bowed his head, shyly looking at his reflection again. He saw himself standing there; Cecil hugging him around his middle, his cane’s gems flowing a bright yellow now. The image made his smile grow and his heart start to beat a little faster.

“Cecil…”

“Come on, I’ll make dinner tonight,” Cecil urged.

Carlos smiled and turned around, pressing his lips to Cecil’s forehead. “I love you with all of my heart.”

“I love you with all of soul.”

“Show off!” Carlos laughed, pulling Cecil into a tight embrace.


End file.
